A Ðevious Kiss Chapter 1
by 2-tailed fox
Summary: The story begins...with A Ðevious Kiss shonenaiyaoiness...beware oo [[that means malexmale relationships for those who didnt know]] Enjoy!


A Devious Kiss

Chapter 1

Another day had ended; another night had begun. This night was different from any other night; it was the night during which the moon was hidden from the sky; the night during which a half-demon by the name of InuYasha became his human self. Black midnight hair and deep brown eyes; he was indeed elegant, yet he despised his human form; it brought out his inner weakness; emotion. He could not do the things as a human that he could do as a half-demon, such as smell those from a very far distance, hear the voices of those who gossiped far away, and he could not move fast enough on his legs as he could a half-demon. So he concealed his human form; only to allow his dearest friends to see it, for he could not trust any others but his friends with his darkest secrets.

The light of the fire before him broke through the darkness of the forest as the half-demon thought about what they were to do next; it was hard for him to concentrate on the mission when he was in his human form. It was hard to bear the thought that Naraku might be so close to him, but he could do nothing about it. He looked around him where his friends were sleeping; Kagome and Shippou were curled up in Kagome's big, pink sleeping bag that she always brought with her. Sango and Miroku slept on the blanket that Kagome had put out for them; He smiled at the thought of her compassion for others, for it was one of the many things he liked about her. He looked back into the campfire, staring at the deep flames that brewed within it. A voice then broke the silence, but it was not his; it was his friend Miroku's. Had he been awake as InuYasha had?

"InuYasha, how long will you sit there and wait for our enemies to find us? Get some rest; we shall continue looking for Naraku tomorrow," Miroku then sat up and faced InuYasha, waiting for his usually stubborn reply.

As Miroku had predicted, InuYasha snorted and turned away, then replied with rebellion in his eyes. "Save your concern for me; I'm only keeping watch to make sure none of Naraku's minions come hunting for us."

Miroku raised his eyebrows, and then rested them again; he was smiling at InuYasha now.

"I suppose your decision is wise, but if you don't get some sleep, you won't have enough energy to go chasing after Naraku tomorrow," Miroku replied with a smile.

InuYasha gave him an odd look; a raise of the left eye brow and a curve of the right one.

"Have you forgotten that I will be powerful again when the sun rises? When I am a half-demon at sunrise tomorrow, I will be strong and energetic enough to take down Naraku and all of his minions!" InuYasha said this with a growl, wondering why Miroku cared so much if he was energetic enough to chase down Naraku. Was he going to make InuYasha do the dirty work of destroying Naraku while he sat back and watched? If that was the case, like hell he would do all of the work while Miroku relaxed.

Miroku merely sighed, then shook his head gently from side to side. He then got up and headed over to InuYasha, whom he looked down on.

"We should have this conversation somewhere else so we won't disturb the others," Miroku then headed away from the group and into the forest, and then turned back to make sure InuYasha was following.

InuYasha got up as well and followed Miroku into the deeper parts of the forest, but something didn't smell right; they were too deep into the forest to even see the campfire light. Suddenly something hit InuYasha in the side; it felt the like the elbow of another person. Miroku had bumped into InuYasha, unable to see in the darkness.

"Sorry, InuYasha."

"Watch where you're going, will you?"

When they reached a certain point, Miroku sat down, and InuYasha sat down as well. They faced each other, wondering where to start.

"I suppose you can feel it too, InuYasha; Naraku is very close to us. His aura is almost overwhelming."

"Yeah, I can feel it too."

Miroku then moved a little bit closer, and InuYasha guessed that he couldn't hear him that well in the darkness. Miroku seemed to stare at InuYasha with his deep blue-violet eyes, and InuYasha gave him an odd look; why was Miroku staring at him like that?

"InuYasha…I've been thinking for a while, and I've been watching you. We really aren't getting any progress done, even with Kagome and Sango helping us. We've been defeating demons this whole time; most of them being Naraku's minions. But all we've been doing are gathering tiny pieces of a huge jewel; we haven't been going after Naraku himself. We've been playing his games while he's building up his power."

InuYasha thought about this for a moment, then decided that Miroku was right; the only thing they were doing right now was playing Naraku's games while he powered himself up. InuYasha winced at the thought of this; they were being played like pawns in a chess game. He clenched his fist, wanting to destroy Naraku for playing his games on them.

Miroku studied InuYasha's actions, then moved over and sat next to him. This closeness made InuYasha feel a bit uncomfortable; it was a little TOO close for his liking, so he moved over just a bit.

"InuYasha, aren't you just a bit scared about going after Naraku? Do you fear for your life at all?"

This question was one that InuYasha had to think about; did he really care whether he lost his life during the battle against Naraku? No, he was doing it to collect all of the shards of the jewel…But more importantly, to avenge Kikyo's death upon which Naraku brought. But then again, if he did die in battle, he wouldn't avenge Kikyo at all.

"Well…I'm mainly fighting Naraku to get my revenge on what he did to Kikyo and me, so I guess I should care about whether or not I die when fighting against him, shouldn't I?"

Miroku smiled, moving closer to InuYasha once again.

"That's good…Because I care about whether or not you die too."

InuYasha gave Miroku an awkward look, and then guessed that he was just saying that in a friendly way, and so he smiled at Miroku.

"Thanks Miroku, I guess I care about whether you die or not too."

Miroku's eyes lit up at his response, in a sort of way that made InuYasha feel awkward. He turned to face Miroku, who had an expression on his face that somewhat scared InuYasha.

"What are you looking at Miroku? Your expression is starting to scare me just a bit…" InuYasha tilted his head, giving Miroku an awkward look again.

"InuYasha, what if I said I cared a lot more about your life than you could ever care about mine?"

InuYasha laughed to himself, taking this as a joke.

"I'd say you were crazy!" He laughed, and then turned back to Miroku, expecting him to laugh as well. But instead, Miroku knocked InuYasha to the ground, and then sat on top of his stomach, pinning him down. He held InuYasha's hands against the soft grass of the forest, and then stared down at InuYasha, who was completely bewildered by what had just happened. Miroku then leaned forward and pressed his forehead against InuYasha's, staring into his deep, brown eyes with his own blue-violet ones.

"Am I crazy, InuYasha? I suppose I could be…Crazy in love with you," Miroku then leaned forward and pressed his lips against InuYasha's, keeping his lips there for as long as he could while InuYasha's body struggled beneath him. InuYasha was trying as hard as he could to get Miroku off of him, but all of his struggles seemed effortless; as if Miroku's kiss was draining all of his power. InuYasha felt sick in the stomach for a moment; this was all wrong; why would Miroku do this to him? He then felt a hand reaching up the shirt of his kimono; the hand felt around in his shirt, rubbing his chest and upper stomach in a soothing sort of way. But to InuYasha, it didn't feel as soothing as it was supposed to be.

InuYasha gave Miroku a hard shove which sent Miroku off of InuYasha's stomach; InuYasha then moved back, still traumatized by what Miroku had just done. Had Miroku really kissed him? No, it had to be a dream. Miroku would never do that; he obsessed over women. Or was he really concealing his love for men all this time? There was no time to think now. InuYasha managed to get up after stumbling a bit; he ran as fast as he could from the forest; away from Miroku, away from the darkness, or was he really running farther into the darkness? InuYasha soon tripped over an uprooted tree root and fell forwards, then turned around to see if Miroku had followed him. He saw no one, and sighed with relief. It was silent around him, with the rustling of the leaves in the trees being his only company. This silence didn't last for long; footsteps approached. InuYasha looked all around him, confused and; did he want to admit it? He was afraid, scared, frightened, and every other word that meant the same.

Suddenly everything went black for InuYasha, but he hadn't passed out; he realized that he was conscious, yet he couldn't see a thing. It was pitch-black; someone must have blindfolded him!


End file.
